Gwen's Kisses
by A Pirate By Any Other Name
Summary: "Hang on, what do you know about Guinevere's kisses, Merlin?" Arthur finds out about the time Gwen kissed Merlin, and he isn't amused.


**DISCLAIMER:** Merlin belongs to BBC. This fiction is purely for my own enjoyment and yours. No money is being made by me or anyone else from this fiction.

**Author's Note:** Just a little story that popped into my head while watching Merlin the other day. Enjoy.

* * *

"I know how nice Gwen's kisses can be, Sire, but you really need to concentrate right now," Merlin said with amusement, watching Arthur stumble for the third time. Gwen had stopped by Arthur's chambers earlier that morning and the prince seemed able to think of nothing else since then.

"I am not distracted," snapped Arthur, pointedly looking away from the tower where he knew Gwen would be tending to Morgana. He looked shrewdly at Merlin. "Hang on, what do you know about Guinevere's kisses, _Mer_lin?"

Merlin looked alarmed. "Nothing," he said quickly. "Absolutely nothing. I just figured since you're in such a daze..." He suddenly found the reins to Arthur's horse to be vastly interesting. He stared resolutely at them as if they were about to start choking him.

"You really are a horrible liar, Merlin, thank heaven you don't have any _real_ secrets to keep," drawled Arthur. He put a hand to Merlin's chest, halting him. "Now tell me. What do you know about Guinevere's kisses?"

Merlin shrugged in typical Merlin fashion, as though he really had no idea what Arthur was talking about. But Arthur wasn't going to let it slide this time. He knew there was something Merlin wasn't telling him. "Merlin. I'm _ordering_ you to tell me."

Merlin gulped and his eyes shifted rapidly from side to side before settling on Arthur. "Really, Arthur it's nothing, it was only one time, and I was dying..."

"WHAT?" roared Arthur. Apparently when he thought Merlin was hiding something about Gwen's kisses from him, he hadn't expected it to be the fact that _Merlin_ had kissed Gwen

Merlin looked alarmed and backed away slowly. "Arthur, I swear, it's not like I asked for it, I had just woken up from being unconscious and she just sort of landed one on me..."

Arthur sputtered. "She..Guinevere...my Guinevere...she, she _landed_ _one_ on you?"

Merlin grimaced, realizing too late that those might not have been the best words to use. If had been any other time, he would have smiled at Arthur's use of the words "my Guinevere," but now really wasn't the time to bring that up. He shrugged again and tried to step away, but Arthur's hand was now fisted in his shirt. "Honestly Arthur, it only last a few seconds and I swear it was more out of relief than anything else! And it was ages ago, not like she was going behind your back or anything."

Arthur narrowed his eyes. "Of course she wouldn't," he practically growled. "But that doesn't explain what _you_ were doing kissing her."

"I didn't!" cried Merlin. "She kissed me. I told you, she thought I had died, I'm sure she wouldn't have done it otherwise."

"Of course not," said Arthur, relaxing a bit, as if the idea of anyone kissing Merlin for any other reason than to welcome him back from the dead was ludicrous. Then his eyes narrowed again. "But she did give you a flower once," he said, all his suspicion returning.

Merlin heaved a sigh. "We're _friends_, Arthur. Nothing more. Just. Friends. Everyone knows she's completely gaga over you. She wouldn't look twice at anyone else now."

Arthur snorted, and slowly released his hold on Merlin's shirt. "Of course she wouldn't," he said arrogantly. Merlin sighed in relief. "But that doesn't mean I'll let this slide, Merlin," he said suddenly, making Merlin jump in alarm. "I think my stables are in need of mucking out…"

Merlin groaned. "Yes, Sire," he said sullenly.

"And when you're finished with that, the dogs need exercising, my armor needs polishing, my boots need cleaned, my chambers are bloody mess, and…"

Merlin stopped listening as Arthur's list continued and shook his head. At least Arthur didn't know about the kiss on the cheek Gwen gave him last week when he covered for her and Arthur with Uther…but that hardly counted as a kiss, right? And what Arthur didn't know wouldn't hurt him…

"Merlin, are you even listening to me?" Arthur snapped in the exasperated tone he reserved for Merlin.

"Of course," retorted Merlin. "Every word."

Arthur stared at him for a few moments, giving Merlin the I-don't-believe-a-word-you're-saying-but-let's-jus t-go-with-it look before shaking his head and saying almost fondly, "Idiot." As he walked away, he cast another glance up at the castle and stumbled.

Merlin smiled.


End file.
